1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic still camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronic still camera system, as the white balance control at the time of emission of flash light, there have been known an arrangement in which, when flash light is emitted, the white balance is set to a daylight color almost equivalent to the color temperature of the flash device (strobe), another arrangement in which, when flash is in use and when the ambient light is dark, the white balance is set to the daylight color, and still another arrangement in which, the white balance is determined by the guide number, the object distance, the measured value of available light and the colorimetric value.
In the conventional example, even if a plurality of types of flash devices are attachable for use, the white balance control at the time of using flash is limited to one method. This is because, in the case of flash photography, as the illuminating state, before an exposure, of an object to be photographed differs from the illuminating state of the object at the time of the exposure (when flash light is being cast), the usual white balance (the external light type, the TTL type, etc.) cannot be practiced.
In a case where a plurality of types of flash devices is usable, however, the color temperature differs with different types of the used flash device and, even in the same type, with different characteristics, and further, when the light-amount controllable flash device is in use, with different firing periods of time. Nonetheless it has been the prior art trend not to take this point into consideration at all.